She's Too Perfect
by profoundSITUATIONS
Summary: Chapter 4 Touche: Clare overhears Eli's conversation with Adam. Will that be the push that Clare needed?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lovelies. I have had a serious case of Writers Block for both Sundrenched World and The Garden but for some reason, I had an idea for an M story. Why? I don't know. But it just came out of nowhere. So this one-shot is slightly disturbing and slightly smutty [or very]. If you do not like M stories then don't read it, but if you do please Read&&Review. Usually when I write a story, I get more inspiration for other stories, so hopefully, I'll be able to update those stories today as well. I might make this an M-rated collection of one-shots. I might….lol. Hope you like it. **

**Caution: This is Dark Eli**

**01: She's Too Perfect**

She makes me sick. Her naivety, her perfection, her innocence, she knows what she does to me. She knows what she does when she "innocently" brushes her leg up against mine. She knows what she does when she shoots that disgustingly beautiful smile at me. She knows what she does when she pulls away from a kiss way too soon, but lingers in every hug. She sucks the life from me and she knows it. There will be no more "holding back," I'm going to be the one to break her.

"Hey Eli," Clare says sweetly. She has no clue.

"Hey Clare," I say putting my acting skills in motion, "ready to work on our English assignment?"

"Yep, but you never told me where we were going to do this though," Clare responds. There's a reason for that.

"It's a surprise," I say nonchalantly. She smiles brightly. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in for a kiss. _Her lips will be the death of me_. As I try to deepen the kiss, she lets go, like always. _For now, I will hold back. For now, I will show mercy_. I watch as she walks to Morty and slides into the passenger seat. I follow suit, and we set off for our "surprise" destination.

She makes it so hard to concentrate on the road. The way her skirt is riding up, showing more leg than usual. _She knows what she's doing_. They way her floral shirt is clinging to every curve and showing a bit more cleavage than before. _She's going to kill me_. The way her peacock blue cardigan is slightly falling off her shoulder exposing the tank top and the green strap of her bra. _I hate her for doing this to me_. The way the wind is disheveling her hair. _If we crash, it's her fault_.

"Eli, where are we?" Clare says, breaking me from my morbid thoughts.

"We're here," I say with a smirk. I know it drives her crazy.

"In the woods, really Eli? So how should we do this, should I run, fall, then let you hack me into a bunch of pieces, or are you going to go Psycho on me and stab me while we're making out in the backseat?" she says sarcastically. Her little comments are driving to my edge.

"A combination of both," I say as a retort, "let's go, Blue Eyes."

I watch her as she climbs in the back and I follow her. Watching her on her hands and knees makes me want her that much more. _You know what you're doing_. I watch as she makes herself comfortable against the back of the front seat. She pulls out paper and pen and starts to brainstorm ideas. I close the door behind us and sit down across from her. I bend my leg to rest my arm on it and extend my other leg out in front of me. She starts to get really intense with the assignment. I watch as she jots down notes and bites the pen cap ever so often. _I want to be that pen_. She knows I'm staring her down as she starts to blush.

"Eli, don't you think you should get started?" Clare asks. I don't respond. "Eli?"

"Clare, why are so…perfect?" _I want an answer now._

"I'm not perfect," she says as she lowers her gaze from me to her paper.

"Don't lie to me," I say harshly. Harsher than I intended. I don't want to scare her off.

"I'm not lying," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry," I say trying to disperse the tension.

"It's okay," she says with a slight smile.

"Clare," I say. I don't let her respond as I make my way over to her and capture her lips with mine. Her warm, soft lips move against mine and it makes me wonder how someone like her can kiss like this. I grab her hips and as I hear her gasp, I dart my tongue into her mouth. I feel as she tries to push me off, but I hold her even tighter. She starts to struggle. _She's not getting away from me. I refuse_. My tongue starts to memorize every inch of her mouth.

"Eli!" Clare screams, only it's muffled by my lips. I start to pin her down to the floor of Morty and she starts to struggle even more. I let go of her lips and make my way to her neck. She screams. I love her screams.

"Eli! Get off me!" She yells as she finds the strength to push me off of her. _She's not getting away that easily_. She tries to reach for the back door, but I grab her leg and bring her back to me. I start back to where I was and ravish her neck again. I hear her involuntarily moan. _I know she wants this_.

"Stop it!" Her screams crescendo. There is no stopping this, Clare. There is no going back. I shrug her cardigan off her shoulders as she tries to keep it on. _I love the fight in her_. I rip it off and throw it over my shoulder. I attack her lips again and my hands find their way under her shirt. I caress her stomach and feel her shiver at my touch.

"Please! Why are you doing this!" I stop.

"YOU'RE TOO FUCKING PERFECT!" I bellow. I rip her tank top down the middle and throw it off of her. I look at her in her plain green bra with a black bow in the center. It's taunting me. She starts to kick and scratch at me. _I love the fight in her_. "I want to be the one that takes everything from you!" I hiss in her ear. I feel her hot tears hit my face.

"Please Eli, please don't do this," she blubbers.

"It's too late Clare," I say tauntingly. I kiss the top of her chest and move my hands over her body. _She's too perfect_. I need to see more of her. I grab the button of her jean skirt and I undo it. She tries her hardest to shove my hands away and block my hands, but I grab her wrists and pin them over her head. Her sobs become even more erratic. _That's right Clare, break down_. I pull her skirt down to reveal her black boyshorts. I take in the sight of this beautiful, broken angel and I can't get enough of her. I sit up slightly, and pull my blazer and shirt off.

"Eli! STOP!" She screams impossibly louder. I _know she will lose it sooner or later_. I kiss her again, rougher than the last time_. I need to break her_. I suck on her bottom lip and I hear her moan once more. I can't help but smirk at this. _She's mine, all mine_. _No one else can have her_. I growl at the thought of someone else touching her like I have and at the frustration, I bite her lip. I taste a few metallic drops on my lip. _She is forever a part of me_. She whimpers slightly at the pain. I move my hands even lower and she tries to kick at me. I force myself in between her legs to stop her movements. I continue where I was and touching her where no one else has touched her makes me feel powerful. She squirms and wiggles under my touch. She tries to choke down the moans bubbling in her throat, not very successively. My primal instincts start to kick in again as a rip off her bra and panties and take in another beautiful sight. The sight of her vulnerable.

"Please Eli, don't" she whispers. Exhausted from the war that has started.

"You've already lost this battle," I whisper harshly into her ear. I pull my skinny jeans and boxer down just enough. I thrust into her. Not caring about how much pain was about to hit her. She screams and I ignore her. _I want to hear her scream_.

"I hate you!" She screams out.

"I love you," I groan, loving the sound of poison on her lips. I feel her start to relax. Her walls start to collapse. The sound of pain becomes pleasure.

"Don't hold back," I say into her ear, huskily. She digs her nails into my back. I feel beads of blood start to form as she scratches me. I groan at the sensation. Every thrust feels like the first one. _I'm in heaven_. I'm close, she's close. We're in this together.

"Say my name, Clare," I say into her ear. 

"No," she grumbles. Tears clouding her vision.

"SAY IT!" I say as I thrust roughly into her. _She's going to do what I say_. She screams in pleasure, pure pleasure.

"ELI!" She screams at the top of her lungs. That was all I needed. I collapse on top of her and pull out. She gasps from the loss. I lay down beside her, watching as she stares at the ceiling of Morty.

"I hate you so much," she whispers quietly, new tears form in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I know," I say quietly with a slight smirk. I have officially broken her. I admire her bruised and broken body and revel in my accomplishment. She is no longer perfect. She is no longer pure. I took that from her and it's all I wanted. She is mine forever. I bring her to me and hold her, stroking her hair. She tenses at my touch.

"You've won," Clare says sadly.

I love you. I hate you.

**Note: So, a little angsty, a little disturbing, a kind of sort of happy ending, not really. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought, lovelies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there lovelies :) so I decided to do She's Too Perfect from Clare's POV since people have been requesting it. I understand lol, plus I don't want my readers to hate me *cough* Jennifer *cough.* Also, just to address the issue. The last line "I love you. I hate you" was thought by Eli. I thought people would get that since there were no quotation marks and it was entirely in Eli's POV but I guess it could get confusing. Another thing lol, I was not trying to glamorize rape in this story. I made Clare's reactions as real as possible. Maybe the whole "holding" thing was a bit out of place, but she tenses at his touch and she's practically in shock. You know what? Let's just proceed to Clare's POV so everyone gets a better understanding. BTW it's FANFICTION people. Of course Eli would never do anything like this. Come on. It's ELI! haha. On to the story…**

**P.S. He totally should've worn a condom, but I forgot that minor detail. So, I might edit the story to where he has a condom or you can just pretend it's there :] anyways lets proceed…**

He leaves me breathless. His sarcasm, his hotheadedness, his sweetness, his caring nature, he could possible by the one. Every time our legs accidentally brush up against one another's. Every time his gorgeous smile makes me smile. Every time he kisses me and pulls me into a hug. He breathes new life into me that I didn't know I had. He's everything I could possibly ask for. Though, he has been acting a bit…odd, lately. I push these thoughts away as I make my way towards Eli. We have a study date planned.

"Hey Eli," I say shyly. I'm always shy when I'm around him.

"Hey Clare," he says with a smile, "ready to work on our English assignment?"

"Yep, but you never told me where we were going to do this though," I respond. _Does he ever?_

"It's a surprise," he says with a shrug. _It always is_. I smile at the thought as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me in for a sweet kiss that I essentially melt into. I slowly pull away and make my way into Morty. Is it just me or do I see a hint of frustration from Eli? _Maybe it's just my imagination_. Eli gets into the drivers' seat and we set off to wherever he is taking us.

As we're driving, I see Eli looking at me out of my peripheral vision. I look out the window to hide the blush forming at my cheeks. Maybe it's the outfit. Sure, it's a bit more revealing than usual, but I thought he would like it. The shirts a little too clingy and the skirt's maybe just a bit too short, but at least I have a cardigan to cover up with. But thanks to the wind, I'm going to have major bed head. _Great, I wasted those 20 minutes for nothing_. I watch as the scenery starts to change. There are more trees and gravel has replaced the paved road.

"Eli, where are we?" I ask curiously.

"We're here," Eli says simply with his signature smirk. I roll my eyes internally.

"In the woods, really Eli?" I say sarcastically, "So how should we do this,

should I run, fall, then let you hack me into a bunch of pieces, or are you going to go Psycho on me and stab me while we're making out in the backseat?" _I never knew I could be so bold. _

"A combination of both," he says suggestively, "let's go, Blue Eyes."

I climb into the back of Morty as I watch Eli follow suit. I make myself comfortable against the back of the front seat. I pull out a pen and paper and start on this monotonous assignment. I hear Eli close the door and sit across from me. This assignment is really getting on my nerves. "Why be someone else when you can be yourself?" The question is so easy, its complex. My brows start to furrow and I start to erratically chew at my pen cap. I feel Eli again, staring me down. I feel the heat creep across my cheeks once again.

"Eli, don't you think you should get started?" I ask trying to break the tension. No answer. "Eli?"

"Clare, why are you so perfect?" I shoot my head up from my paper to look at him. That question is random, flattering, and insulting all at the same time. I already have one tough question on my hands. I do not need another one. Besides, I don't think I'm perfect, by any means.

"I'm not perfect," I say as I lower my gaze back to my paper.

"Don't lie to me," he says harshly. What _in god's name is wrong with him?_ I flinch slightly at the tone of his voice.

"I'm not lying," I say timidly.

"I'm sorry," he says regretfully.

"It's okay," I say with a reassuring smile.

"Clare," he says with an unfamiliar tone before making his way over to place his lips on mine. His lips were warm and slightly chapped, but I loved the way they felt against mine. I was getting lost in his kiss when I felt his hands grasp my hips. The sudden feeling made me gasp and I felt Eli snake his tongue into my mouth. Eli was starting to cross boundaries so I made an attempt to softly push him off. But…I can't…I can't get away. I start to push even harder. _What is he doing?_ I feel his tongue move around inside my mouth.

"Eli!" I scream in his mouth, trying to get his attention. _Maybe…maybe he's just lost in the moment. Yeah, that's it._ He starts to push me against the floor of Morty roughly. _He's hurting me_. I start to struggle even more. He releases my lips from his and makes his way towards my neck. I scream, trying to get his attention, but…he's not stopping. I feel him smirk against my skin. _He fucking hears me_.

"Eli! Get off me!" I yell giving him a stronger push than the last few. This one gets his off momentarily as I try to reach for the back door. He grabs my leg and brings me back to him, only to start back to where he was. His lips attack my neck again and the sensation makes me involuntarily moan. _I don't want this_.

"Stop it!" I scream louder. What _is happening? I thought…I thought he loved me_. He tries to shrug my cardigan off of me as I struggle to keep it on. He overpowers me and takes the cardigan off. He throws it over his shoulder. His lips push against mine again and I feel his hands against my bare skin. His cold rings make me shiver.

"Please! Why are you doing this!" He stops momentarily. I see his once beautiful and glowing green eyes haze over in a dark lust and rage that I have never seen before.

"YOU'RE TOO FUCKING PERFECT!" he yells at the top of his lungs. He rips my tank top down the middle. He exposed my bra and that's when I really start to fight. I kick and scratch with all my might. "I want to be the one that takes everything from you!" he hisses in my ear. I feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks. _He was supposed to love me_.

"Please Eli, don't do this," I say in between sobs.

"It's too late, Clare," he taunts at me. He kisses the top of my chest and roams his hands all over my body. _I feel disgusting_. He reaches for the button on my skirt and I immediately try to protect it. I try my hardest to shove his hands away, but he grabs my wrists and puts them above my head. I can feel the bruises forming on my wrists. _I'm losing_. My crying becomes even more erratic. _It's like he wants to see me breakdown_. He pulls down my skirt and looks me up and down with the same smirk. He sits up just enough to take off his blazer and shirt.

"Eli! STOP!" I scream until my voice gives out. He kisses me again, rougher than the last few times. He sucks on my bottom lip and I moan again. I feel him smirk against my lips. _He likes this_. I hear a growl erupt from him as he bites my lips. I feel beads of blood drop down onto his lip. _I am forever a part of him_. I whimper at the pain. His hands move lower and I kick him as hard as I could. I hear him slightly chuckle at the pathetic fight I'm putting up. He forces himself in between my legs to stop my fighting. He continues to touch where no one else has touched me. _I'm ruined_. I squirm and wiggle at how uncomfortable I am. I try to swallow the moans that are leaving my throat against my will. He becomes even more animalistic as he rips off my bra and panties, leaving me weak and vulnerable.

"Please Eli, don't," I whisper, exhausted from this emotionally and physically draining war.

"You've already lost this battle," he whispers harshly into my ear. He pulls his pants and boxers down just enough. _I don't want to be another Darcy_. He thrusts into me not caring about the scorching, violent pain. I scream at the horrible feeling…but he ignores me and continues in his hedonistic ways. _He wants to hear me scream_.

"I hate you!" I scream, finding my voice again.

"I love you," he groans. _You don't know the first meaning of love_. My muscles start to relax and I feel the pressure build in my abdomen. A feeling I try to ignore.

"Don't hold back," he says in my ear. I want him to feel a bit of pain. It could never amount to mine, though. I dig my nails into his back and scratch down. I feel the blood slowly spill down from the minor scratch. He groans. _Sick bastard_. The pressure starts to build more and more. His movements become faster, harder.

"Say my name, Clare," he whispers.

"No," I grumble. You _don't deserve to have your name leave my lips_. I see an array of colors as the tears distorts my vision.

"SAY IT!" he yells as he thrusts even harder into me. _The pain is enough_. I scream, in pain…and pleasure. _I'm disgusted with myself_.

"ELI!" I scream as loud as I can. The pressure bursts and he collapses on top of me. He removes himself from me and I whimper from the loss. He lays down beside me as I stare at the ceiling of Morty in complete and utter shock.

"I hate you so much," I say quietly, new tears begin to fall at my cheeks.

"I know," he says slowly with a knowing smirk. He has broken me. I am bruised and broken at the hands of someone I thought would never hurt me. I'm no longer pure, he took that from me. No matter what, I am his forever. He brings me to him and I tense at his touch. _His touch will never be the same_.

"You've won," I say, saddened at the sudden realization.

He loves me. He hates me.

**Note: I hope that cleared some things up for ya'll. Ya'll? I need to get out of South Carolina, dude. lol **


End file.
